


love you like i do

by cirquedusorrel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, M/M, like movie hurt, not deep hurt, oh movies compliant, petty bickering w/ love, wait maybe hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirquedusorrel/pseuds/cirquedusorrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is his brother and Sam is his best friend. He knows Sam had some reservations but he expected them to get along fine.</p><p>(or Steve learns to lower his expectations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you like i do

Bucky is his brother and Sam is his best friend. He knows Sam had some reservations but he expected them to get along fine.

He rethinks that when Sam intentionally throws a water bottle to Bucky’s left side where there’s only the remains of a metal arm. The bottle smacks against the wall by Bucky and skitters on the floor.

“Catch,” Sam says like the bottle isn’t already lying on the ground.

Steve’s a little shocked at Sam’s callousness but the glare that Bucky sends at Sam is sad like so many of the looks that he directs at Steve, it’s just annoyed.

Steve finds out later that Bucky had somehow managed to shrink only Sam’s clothes as he did laundry.

Steve’s mostly sure this is a dick-measuring thing. Once they’ve tested each other they’ll settle down. On their winding path to Wakanda, things never seem to get better. He feels like an ineffectual school teacher all too often, trying to discipline one child only to find out the other has done something terrible while his back was turned. So he lets them bicker it out without him.

Long flights are punctuated with so many passive aggressive comments that he has been tempted and then given into the temptation to eat popcorn while listening to them.

Sam tells Bucky his phone isn’t working _as he holds it and texts Natasha._ Somehow the hot water always runs out when Sam is two minutes into any shower.

Even as Bucky finally, quietly and shamefully, confides in Steve his plan to ask T’Challa for help in imprisoning himself upon their arrival in Wakanda, his and Sam's dynamic never changes. Afterwards, Steve spends a whole meal looking everywhere but Bucky until Sam spits out his drink because Bucky had somehow managed to sneak half a cup of salt into it.

++++++++++

When they finally reach Wakanda, after months of moving back and forth across the globe hiding as well as they can, a small part of Steve that had held out hope that Bucky would change his mind had to give in to disappointment.

The weeks it took for the scientists in Wakanda to prepare a suitable ice chamber for Bucky were filled with lots of long uncomfortable silences.

Steve couldn’t help but do everything he could to convince Bucky to change his mind and when he did, Bucky would shut down.

He finds himself in the hallway outside Sam’s room with no real intent only a general feeling of melancholy.

The door’s already opened when he walks by. He hears a sudden intake of breath and he probably should just walk away but he’s always been too curious for his own good.

Steve silently approaches the door trying to get as good a look into the room inside as he can without touching the door.

At first all he can see is Sam hunched over onto himself but then his eyes finally make sense of what he sees. Sam isn’t hunched over; he’s leaning forward to press his body against the dark shape of Bucky.

Steve can see the edge of Bucky’s jaw but it’s not enough to now what he’s feeling. Instead Steve must focus on Bucky’s shoulders that are shaking with the kind of uncontrollable jerks that comes from fear.

It’s something he’s never seen from Bucky before.

Sam’s hand moves up to Bucky’s head and Sam brings their foreheads together as he starts to card through Bucky’s hair.

Steve moves slowly away from the door.

++++++++++

He manages to corral them both into a meal together a few days later. Steve can’t lie to himself; he wants to see how obvious they’ll be at dinner.

He regrets his decision when Sam bites into a raw meat burger and Bucky can’t even hide a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I can write non-Marvel fanfic but ahh it never happens.


End file.
